


Season 3, Episode 3: May I Trim Your Hedges?

by gallavivh



Series: Gap fillers [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x03, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anti condom, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Clueless Mickey, Clueless!Mickey, Explicit Sexual Content, Gap Filler, Happy Ending, I enjoy gap fillers too much omg, I'm writing another part for the rest of the scenes too, Implied/Referenced Statutory Rape, In character racist remark, In character sexist language, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Ian, Jealous Mickey, Jealous!Ian, Jealous!Mickey, M/M, Pedophile mention, Racism in quote, Tags for chapter 3 on:, Violence, safe sex, tags for chapter 2 on:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavivh/pseuds/gallavivh
Summary: With pretty much every Ian and Mickey scene there’s gaps to be filled, 3x03 is one of my favorite episodes so I thought of this <3This series will have multiple parts involving the before and afters of the scenes with Mickey and Ian in 3x03
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gap fillers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Everybody Fucks Angie

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter/Tumblr: gallavivh

At first, Mickey didn’t really get why Ian was acting so tense. _Maybe he's just pissed he didn't get to bash in a pedo._ Mickey thought, he understood that. But that didn't feel like the problem. _He’s probably pissed I'm late again_ , Mickey decided. Ian would usually complain about how Mickey’s always late, but the complaining mostly turned into teasing, and then they start fucking. But now Ian wasn't even complaining, he wasn't even looking at Mickey. Mickey had walked in, almost 20 minutes late to his shift, slinging his worn-out security vest over his shoulders. “‘Ey” he shot Ian with a half-smile, but Ian just huffed as he continued moving cans from box to shelf. As Ian finished out the box Mickey was still looking at him, feeling the worry grow in himself. Now the silence was still tense. Mickey hated this, to him- growing up in his house, silence was never a good thing. And with him and Ian, there never was silence. There were grunts and denied moans and “Harder!” and laughing and inside jokes when they weren't fucking. It bothered Mickey that Ian wasn't talking to him, Mickey felt himself begging for Ian to yell at him for being late or yell at him for whatever Mickey did wrong.

“You ok?” Mickey finally asked. “Fine-” Ian said, sounding like that was only the beginning of his sentence but nothing else came out of his mouth. Mickey didn't wanna push Ian further, maybe the reason Ian wasn’t nagging on him was that it wasn't Mickey’s fault. Mickey didn't wanna dig into Ian’s problems, when they talked about their shit they said what they want to and the other didn't dig, they just listened. That was a main reason Mickey had so much trust for Gallagher, he wasn't nosy but he’d listen to what Mickey wanted to bitch about. 

As a lady came into the store suddenly the silence felt heavier. Ian had finally said more than 2 words but not to Mickey, really emphasizing the cold shoulder Ian seemed to be giving him. Mickey tried telling himself that Ian was still being quiet, it's just that this lady was a customer and he had to talk to her, it wasn't that Ian was just ignoring Mickey. Even though it felt more and more like it as this lady made this shopping trip the longest experience in her and Mickey's lives. 

Finally, she walked up to the counter to pay Ian, who once again was making small talk. Mickey slouched against the bakery counter hoping that when she left Mickey'd make a crack about her, probably about how fucking long she took to get 5 items and it’d make Ian laugh. 

But as the lady left, one of Mickey’s customers walked in the door. The kid walked in looking completely confused as to what a store even was. Ian could tell this kid was here for Mickey and he looked less than pleased at yet another one of Mickey’s stunts. 

“Buy somethin’,” Mickey said in a way that buying something first is obvious. Finally, Ian looked at him, only to shoot Mickey a glare that Mickey didn't even see. While the kid was still looking around confused, Mickey had reached behind him to grab the coffee cup. The kid tossed a pack of gum on the counter. “89 cents” Ian spoke. Mickey waited to catch the kid’s glance then made a show of placing the coffee cup in the trash, looking up at the kid again, and gesturing to it. The kid lightly shook his head, still confused. “I- I don't get it,” he spoke shakily. “Take the cup out of the trash!” Mickey snapped. “Oh, the stuff’s in it!” the kid exclaimed, happy to finally understand. Mickey made a cut motion over his throat and widened his eyes hoping the kid would have realized that Ian wasn't supposed to be aware of the exchange. “Just get out,” Ian said before the brown-haired kid even reached the cup. “You need whatever brain cells you got left”. Ian felt himself trying not to smile at how long it took for the kid to even process the exchange. The kid shrugged dramatically, grabbed his unwanted gum, and left.

“Why you gotta mess with my business?” Mickey asked. “Why you gotta do your business in my store?” Ian finally spoke to him, gesturing from Mickey to himself. “Ain’t your store, it's Towelhead’s store” happy to be bickering with Ian again. “Whatever,” Ian started, as he began walking from behind the counter towards Mickey. “Get smarter customers, ‘cause I'm not goin’ down for this shit” “Oh- Ok. So uh, what's you going down for then, huh?” Glad to be able to bring the usual teasing to fucking. Though Ian had a completely straight and unamused look on his face, Mickey’s smirk turned into a smile as he turned around, hoping to lead Ian to the store’s backroom. 

Lucky for him, Ian did start following him only stopping when Mickey reached in the freezer for a beer. Ian was twisting his fingers as he walked, thinking about how to ask about what he couldn't stop thinking about, hoping to God Mickey gave him the answer he was looking for. 

“Hey did you really-” Ian started but hesitated “Fuck Angie Zahgo today?” Ian tried to meet his eyes, but Mickey was focused on opening his beer. “Yeah, I fucked Angie, everybody fucks Angie,” Looking up to meet Ian's eyes. Quickly regretting it as he sees the serious, maybe even hurt look on Ian’s face. “You don't fuck Angie?” he asked with genuine confusion as he takes a sip of his beer. “No?” Ian dragged out, showing his equal confusion of why Mickey would think he did. Mickey looked down for a second. “You wanna fuck Angie? I can call her, get ‘er down here” he offered. “No.” Ian said, his eyebrows raised. He was dumbfounded at the realization that Mickey doesn't think that Ian’s gay, or at least is willing to fuck a chick to prove that to someone else. Mickey simply shrugged, walking past Ian, leaving Ian’s mind to think about Mickey’s sex life outside of him.


	2. That Your Grandpa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the guy Ian’s seeing drops by the Kash-and-Grab, Mickey deals with some jealousy of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter/Tumblr: Gallavivh

Ian stared into space for a moment, trying to process the conversation while also not thinking about it at the same time. Mickey had walked back to the front of the store. In an attempt to avoid knowing any more details of what Mickey did earlier today or with anyone else sexually, Ian walked to the backroom, desperate to find some work to do. He began gathering boxes of miscellaneous food and sorting them into types, essentially taking boxes and cans out of their shipping boxes, putting them in different boxes, and pushing those new boxes aside. After about 20 minutes of sorting and fidgeting, Ian gave up. He stacked a few then brought them into the main store, dropping them to begin placing items onto the shelves. 

He couldn't fully concentrate, not when he felt Mickey’s eyes on him, then stopping to flip the page of his magazine, only to stare up at Ian again. 

Ian had unloaded both boxes and was headed towards the back to get another as the bell on the door clinked, letting Ian know to get behind the counter. As 2 tall, shaggy-looking guys walked in nodding to Mickey, Ian sat down. Mickey felt Ian’s glare, so he tipped his head, leading his customers over near the chip aisle, aware that Ian had a clear view of what was happening but caring less and less. 

Ian sighed deeply to himself, he threw his hand in his right pocket, realizing he had a pocket knife on him. Fidgeting, he read it to himself, to avoid continuously glaring a hole through Mickey. _Case XX - USA - 225 - L - SS._ Unfortunately, his thoughts crept in. _Why even fuck around with a chick? I was right there! If he's trying to bother me why doesn't he just fuc- he can't actually enjoy it. He's even said “I hate fucking dudes in the ass”, that he likes to bottom._ He was now flicking the knife open and close, once again staring a hole through Mickey as he did his drug deal. _Why a chick- why the fuck would I car-_

“Nice place you got here” Ian looked up to find Ned, a guy he had been seeing while Mickey was in juvie. Ian hadn't even realized the bell has rung. “What’re you doin’ ‘ere?” Ian asked, starting to fully register the conversation as Ned picked up a bag of Sour Cream and Onion Pop•Chips, just like Ian likes. “I was hungry,” Ned said, smiling as he tossed the chips on Ian’s counter. 

Mickey finished with his customers, now turning and noticing the man hovering over the counter, completely causal and comfortable to be talking to Ian, making it obvious they know each other. “So you drove all the way to the South Side for a bag of chips?” Ian asked, eyes widened and noticing Mickey’s curiosity in the background. “Well, a bag of chips” Ned began, “and a Ginger Snap, I'm hoping. Keep the change” he flicked a $20 at Ian. As he opened the cash register Ian replied, “I’m working” his tone and facial expression unimpressed. “Well maybe later?” Ned began, neither him nor Ian noticing that Mickey approached the counter. “Happy Hour at The Fountain?” he asked Ian. Out of the very corner of his left eye, Ian saw Mickey staring them both down. “Yeah ok,” Ian said, making a face to match his agreement, he handed Ned his change anyways. “Ok.” Ned confirmed smiling, turning to the door only to run into Mickey. 

Mickey pushed himself in front of the door, not willing to back down until he’s reassured by Ian what he heard isn’t what happened. “Got a recipient?” He asked, sounding like he was trying to lure in prey. Ned looked at him curiously, since Mickey had just watched the purchase. He turned back to Ian, who smiled as he gave Ned his recipient. Ian was trying hard to hide his smile, glad to see his plan to draw jealousy had worked. Ned flashed the paper and a smile at Mickey as he moved from the door. Then he smiled goodbye to Ian as he left. 

Once the door clicked shut and Mickey had watched the man walk across the street he turned to Ian, not hiding his jealousy-covered face. “That your grandpa?” he asked. _Please say yes,_ he thought. “Nah, just a guy I've been seeing” Ian answered, knowing the coming conversation to be interesting. “Ohh,” Mickey drew out in exaggeration, moving closer to Ian. Mickey brought his hand up, scratching his eyebrow as his signature way of calming his nerves. “That’s the guy you've been, uh, you've been seein’” Ian stared at him with his arms crossed, still barely hiding his smile. Mickey begged himself not to ask more. He bit his bottom lip as he asked, “You guys, like, picnic together? Or, uh- you get a little dog, with a fucking sweater?” His nose scrunched up at the thought. He could feel his anger, disgust, and jealousy all showing on his face, he could only hope the jealousy showed up least. “Nah, we don't picnic. We mostly just fuck.” Ian spit back, happy this is where the conversation landed. For the extra sting and to tie back to why he was doing this, he added, “Like you and Angie” smiling as he stood up, leaving Mickey with his mouth hung open. 

Now it was Mickey’s turn. He stared for a second, turned, and locked the store door. He followed Ian to the backroom, watching for a moment as Ian lifted a couple more boxes. “That must suck, man,” Mickey said trying to force a laugh and get Ian’s attention. “Having to give head to that wrinkly, old dick” he began scratching his eyebrow again. “Nah not really,” Ian moved over and looked at Mickey, “He’s more into giving than receiving, he's really into giving” He smiled sweetly at Mickey, whose face had still dropped. Mickey stepped up and pushed Ian against the shelf. “Jesus!” Ian shouted, but Mickey was already on his knees unbuckling Ian’s pants. As he slid them down and started stroking Ian to get him hard, Mickey didn't break eye contact. 

Mickey didn't suck Ian off that often, only when Ian was exceptionally flirty and Mickey couldn't help himself. The first time Ian blew him was right before Kash caught them and then shot Mickey a day later, sending him to juvie. Mickey made sure to return the favor to Ian the night they snuck into the baseball field. He was really worried, sucking dick was for girls. And fags. Mickey was neither. But he often thought about wanting to suck Ian off, especially if he was gonna get sucked off. It was too gay, he didn't really know how to ask. And of course, Ian never wanted to pressure him to do something he didn't know if Mickey liked. But Mickey did like it, he liked how Ian would tug his hair, not too tight until he found out Mickey was into hair pulling. He liked the control he had over Ian when Mickey was on his knees. He liked that he was the one causing Ian to pant and beg for Mickey to keep going, making Ian’s legs shake. He liked seeing Ian’s face as he begged Mickey to stand up so they could fuck, and he really liked Ian’s taste.

And God, did Ian like it too. Seeing Mickey’s head bobbing, letting his hands move up and down with Mickey’s movements. How Mickey would steady himself on Ian’s thighs, digging his short nails into Ian’s thighs as he sucked down farther. Ian knew one thing though, if Mickey wanted to do this he probably didn't want eye contact, so Ian always swung his head back and closed his eyes, wishing he got to see. He didn't know how much Mickey liked to look at Ian when he sucked him off. 

Ian was panting, trying hard to steady himself on the shelf, which was so flimsy its movements matched theirs. “Up- you gotta come up” Ian managed to speak, though every knowledgeable brain cell he had was screaming for the pleasure to continue, he wanted to be in Mickey first. Mickey had only been sucking him off for a few minutes, he wished he got to suck Ian off longer, savoring his taste and the weight on his tongue, but he also was begging to be fucked,

Mickey happily stood up and began taking off his clothes, staring at Ian’s lips but refusing to kiss them. Ian hurried out of the way so that Mickey could take his place against the shelf. Ian kicked his pants off his ankles and grabbed something from his jeans. He stood behind Mickey and started stroking Mickey’s dick, his own pressing against Mickey’s ass. Mickey closed his eyes and bite his bottom lip, sucking it in. He only opened his eyes to the sound of a wrapper, looking over his shoulder. “The fuck is that?” He nearly shouted, watching as Ian took the condom out of its wrapper. “A condom” “The fuck for?” Mickey said as he turned all the way around. “We’re about to have sex, if we're both fucking other peopl-” Ian started. “Hold on- you're fucking that old nut without a rubber?” Mickey asked stepping back a little. “No, we use a condom, every time. But if you're fucking people and I'm fucking other people we-” “Fuck off,” Mickey interrupted. “if you're using a condom with that crusty, old dude and I used a condom with Angie then you can just fuck me, it's fine” “it’s not, you're fucking other people, I am too. We use a condom or we don't fuck.” 

Mickey looked at him with aggravation, knowing that it wasn't even safety, it was a petty punishment. “Fuck you, Gallagher” he said as he moved back to put his hand on the shelf and spread his legs. “Better be worth my fuckin’ while” 

“Always is,” Ian said smugly as he moved behind Mickey. “Gonna put a condom on your fuckin’ hand too?” He asked as the redhead began lubing up his fingers to open up the brunet. “Shut the fuck up” Ian chuckled, knowing ahead of time the condom would stop Mickey in his tracks. “Mm” was all he got in return as he slipped his index finger in. “If you're fucking Angie wearing one you know it's not that bad” Mickey breathed deeply as Ian continued fucking his finger in and out, only stopping to add his middle finger. “Not- the “ he hummed slightly as Ian was purposely aiming to make him slur his words “poin- fuck- you don- we never- fuck just stop and use your dick” Ian was watching happily, knowing he knows all the tricks to make Mickey squirm. Ian pulled his fingers out, rubbed the remaining lube on his dick, and lined himself up to Mickey. He pushed in and smiled at the low hum that Mickey tries desperately to hide. He began fucking in and out, having the pace they both loved so much down to a T. Mickey moved his hand to be more out in the open, silently gesturing for Ian to hold it like always. As their pace continued, Ian looked over Mickey’s shoulder and saw he was leaving his own dick untouched, instead focusing on pushing back onto Ian’s. “Can I touch you?” He whispered into Mickey’s ear, visibly sending a chill down Mickey’s spine, leaving Mickey so wrapped up all he could do is nod his head frantically, begging for Ian to do what he just asked. As soon as he saw Mickey’s nod of consent, Ian began stroking Mickey to match the pace of his thrusts. Mickey was moaning more, which told Ian he either cared less or trusted Ian more. 

Even with the condom, Mickey could barely breathe, Ian was thrusting into him at a rough and familiar pace, hitting his prostate just right, over and over. Mickey thought about how only sex with Gallagher made him huff like this, Gallagher always knew where he needed it and how hard, Mickey always keeps his noises in, he's not gonna make bitchy moans, but any noises he lets slip, Gallagher’s never made him feel bad or embarrassed about them. If Mickey moans, Gallagher just focuses on keeping doing whatever caused them.

As Mickey continued to match Ian’s thrusts, fucking into Ian’s dick and hand, it wasn't long before he came all over Ian’s hand. In less than 2 thrusts, still continuing his stroking of Mickey’s dick, Ian was filling the condom. As Mickey came down from his high he became even more annoyed at how the condom had stopped him from feeling Ian cum. Ian pulled out when he was soft enough, stripping the condom and walking to the trash can, before wiping his hand. He made sure to make an obnoxious show first, lifting his hand to show Mickey and said “I guess you enjoyed yourself even with the condom”. Mickey didn't have anything snarky to say, refusing to admit he liked the feeling of Ian cuming in him. He also refused to admit that getting dressed was slightly easier without having to clean himself up first. Ian’s phone had fallen out of his pocket and on the floor and he got a text while in the bathroom. Mickey was no snoop though, he didn't even look in its direction. When Ian got back from washing his hands he picked up his phone and presumably texted the person back. Mickey was desperate to know and was asking before he stopped himself. “That your brother?” He asked, hoping he didn't come off as obvious in his snooping. “No, Ned- asking when I get off” he answered. “You're fucking a dude named Ned?” Mickey asked. _You're still going?_ He thought. “Why wouldn't I?” Ian asked, trying not to smirk. Mickey only then realized he had asked out loud. “Whatever man” Mickey pushed past him, avoiding his eyes.


	3. Jesus, Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey steps in to make sure Ian doesn't go home with Ned, and they have some fun in the alley after Mickey beats the shit out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a chapter on them going to the movie? Or stick to what the episode implies? 
> 
> I don't know if this will get hits or comment but I might write it :,)
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: gallavivh

For the rest of their shift, Mickey was much quieter than usual. Instead of just hovering over Ian as he worked and talking to him, Mickey actually went in the back to take inventory. At one point he even grabbed a broom and started sweeping in the freezer aisle, outside of Ian’s view from the counter. 

His thoughts only made his blood boil. _The fuck would he even fuck a crusty old dude? If he's that fuckin’ desperate all the sudden why doesn't he just fuck a random twink? Old bitch was so fuckin’ smug too. I bet he can't take one punch. Fuckin’ creep only got the fuckin’ chance because I was in fuckin’ juvie so what the fuck is he doin’ now? Fuckin’ bitch jumped an underage kid after stocking up on Viagra, God knows he's probably the whiniest bitch on the planet. They're probably going out for fucking tea and crumpets when really Gallagher’s just pissed I fucked Angie._ He had been pushing the broom back and forth. As it lightly brushed the ground, Mickey was staring into space, eyebrows perched so high up they could pop off. The anger twisting in his stomach clearly showing on his face. 

Ian could see Mickey standing in place, his back to Ian, swaying slightly. Ian silently continued reading his magazine. As their shift grew closer to ending, Ian continued waiting for more snarky remarks, but none came. 

Finally, they began gathering their things and Ian finished the final touches needed for closing. Mickey hung up his security vest and grabbed the door, holding it for Ian. Ian mumbled a quick “thanks” as he was texting Ned, his phone buzzing with each text. _He must be real eager,_ Mickey thought about saying, but didn't. He wanted to avoid knowing anything more about the guy. 

He and Ian always walk together from work, sometimes heading to their separate houses, sometimes to Mickey’s, sometimes somewhere else. But they always walked together. Except, today Ian had begun walking slowly, Mickey’s eyes on him, still texting Ned. “I gotta go, the bar’s the opposite way,” Ian said, only now looking up. “See ya.” he said, smiling and giving a small wave to Mickey, who had stopped in his tracks, before Ian crossed the street.

_“See ya”?_ Mickey thought _Seriously? The fuckin’ Fountain,_ he remembered. He began following Ian, far away enough to not be seen. _Not even “see ya later”? Bitch is so fuckin’ petty. Brushin’ me off just to get on my fuckin’ nerves. Please. I don't even fuckin’ care. I don’know why he thinks I would. I'm not some bitch playing house, he's fucking people so will I. But he's gotta be a bitch, tryna get me to care. I don't._ Lost in his thoughts, Mickey had begun picking up his pace, only noticing when he saw Ian’s buzzed, bright red head, then realizing he should slow down to not get noticed. _He's gonna get hit by a fuckin’ car with his face stuffed in that fuckin’ phone. I know that old bitch isn't that fucking interesting so what the fuck’s he lookin’ at._

As Ian crossed the final street to get to The Fountain, Mickey decided the doorway of a small martial arts dojo was a good place to wait. Mickey’s hand made a fist as Ian happily smiled as he approached the man, who had the dumbest, dopest grin Mickey’s ever seen on his face. Luckily Mickey had snagged a can of beer from the store. For a second before opening it, he looked at himself in the gold tin. Lucky, or unlucky, for him, they had chosen a table right in Mickey’s view. Any time Ian would so much as chuckle, Mickey could see it and feel his knuckles tighten around the can. 

The way the old nut was looking at Ian, Mickey knew that he thought he was gonna be leaving with him. _God what a fuckin’ creep,_ Mickey thought. _Can't just leave Gallagher to fuck him,_ deciding that to be the only reason. 

From the looks of it, they were both drinking their drinks straight. _Even has to get Gallagher drunk before they can fuck._ He thought, scoffing to himself. He looked away for a moment, smiling as his anger bubbled. He looked back, chugging his remaining beer as he looked at them. _Good thing the waiter’s a fat fuck or Gallagher’d probably bone him too._

After what felt like hours, the old dude flagged down the waiter to pay. The fat fuck came over, grabbed the money with a smile, and put his fat fuckin’ hand on Ian’s shoulder moving it down slowly then off completely. God Mickey wanted to stab the bitch in the throat with his own pen. _Don’t any of these fuckin’ bitches know not to grope and fuck a fuckin’ minor, Jesus Christ._ Now that Ian and the old dude were actually headed in Mickey’s direction, he realized he didn't have a full plan mapped out. _Don't let them leave together_ was the gist of it. 

‘Course they would headed towards Mickey laughing and joking, it was sick. It was all Mickey could think of as he stepped down from the porch step. 

“Did that fatty actually cop a feel?” The man said, gesturing to Ian. “He totally copped a feel!” Ian laughed, walking backward to meet Ned’s eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ned laughed in return, leading Ian to his car. “I mean, what's up with that?” Ian’s smile dropping as Mickey blocked their path, he didn't think Mickey’d care enough to follow them. Now Ned’s smiled had dropped too as curiosity overtook it. “Shit Mickey, the hell you doing here?” Ian’s voice grew softer as he started realizing how much Mickey actually cared. Mickey licked his bottom lip as he sucked it in, ignoring the man completely, not wanting to break eye contact with Gallagher. 

As Ned started talking, Ian realized that if Ned wanted to leave standing upright, he better be careful not to upset Mickey further. “Aw, from the store, right?” Ned began. Mickey broke eye contact with Ian looking at the ground and scratching the tip of his nose, eyebrows lifted high. “Oh come on Ian, don't be rude,” Ned continued. “Invite your boyfriend back to my place-” Mickey’s face twitched, forming a smile he quickly hid, Ian knew that Ned had blown his chance to walk away. “I mean, the more the merrier, right?” Ned smiled. Mickey returned his smile briefly as he began to speak. Ian could only shake his head slightly. Mickey glanced at him before turning to Ned. “I’m sorry,” Mickey said, bringing his hand up as he barely covered his smile. “What’d you call me?” he gestured to Ned. “What?” Ned asked, voice high. As his response, Mickey slammed his head into the man’s nose, knocking him to the ground. “Jesus, Mickey!” Ian said, stepping back, having already processed the inevitable. “Faggot,” Mickey said, bending his knees to get a better angle to punch the man. “The fuck you call me, faggot?” Mickey continued as he punched Ned in the nose. He continued punching the man, harder each time his fist hit his face. Mickey grabbed onto his shoulder for better grip to continue beating him. “Alright enough,” Ian said plainly, stepping closer to them. “Enough!” he said louder after he was ignored. He grabbed on to Mickey in an attempt to stop him, Mickey only stopped long enough to push Ian’s hand off him, pushing Ian back so when he kicked into the man, Gallagher wouldn't fall backward. Mickey was now standing, kicking the man in the ribs. Knowing that Mickey wouldn't stop, filled with jealousy and embarrassment, Ian swung his arm, hitting Mickey’s throat with his fingers, just enough to push him back and knock him down, like from his ROTC training, stopping the fight. 

Mickey grabbed his own throat as he fell, “The fuck, Gallagher?” he asked, surprised Ian would try to stop him. “Shit, Mickey, They're gonna call the cops!” Ian explained, refusing to let Mickey end up in juvie again. Ian galloped in between Mickey and Ned, stopping Mickey from picking up the fight when he got to his feet. “Are you ok?” Ian asked Ned, with his hand on Ned’s shoulder. “Come on!” Mickey yelled as he got to his feet. “Sorry.” Ian apologized as sincerely as he could and removed his hand, needing to rush off. “Gallagher!” Mickey yelled with urgency, refusing to leave without Ian running alongside him. “Sorry. I'll text you!” Ian tried to reassure Ned, as he ran with Mickey. Mickey looked behind him until he saw Ian running with him before Mickey himself started running. “Ah, Shit!” Ian's voice carrying as they started to get chased, Mickey’s smiling widening on his face. Luckily the men chasing them stopped to look after Ned. 

They found an alley and were able to catch their breath. Ian stood close to Mickey “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he yelled. Mickey threw his hands up playfully, offering no real explanation. He knew Ian was never mad at him for long. Mickey smiled a goofy smile, Ian stepped away, bending over to his breath. Mickey stood next to him and laughed, wiping some sweat off his chin. When Ian stood up, Mickey playfully grabbed Ian’s neck, jabbing him in the stomach, Ian grabbed him by the waist, “Gotcha Mickey!” muffled by Mickey’s chest. Mickey laughed as he pushed Ian off, running with Ian chasing him, their laughter loud enough to cover their footsteps. Ian chased him down the alley, kicking his butt softly. Mickey looked back as they ran, smiling. 

As Mickey was running out of breath he reached behind him, grabbing Ian's wrist swiftly and pulling them in the section between two buildings. He turned to face the wall and started unbuckling his pants, still laughing. Ian quickly got the message but turned Mickey to face him. Ian stood over him for a second, foreheads pressed together and looking at each other’s lips. Swiftly Ian got on his knees to finish unbuckling Mickey’s pants, returning the favor from earlier.

Mickey definitely saw it coming, though getting blown in return wasn't the reason he chose to get on his knees earlier. Between getting to beat the shit out of a pedo, especially one hovering over Ian, and winning the fight for Ian, he was already almost fully hard. It only took Ian a couple of strokes before taking Mickey into his mouth. Mickey’s happy hums of “Mm” encouraged him to keep going, picking up the pace. Before Mickey even realized the brick wall had been scraping his ass, Ian was scooting Mickey closer to him, putting his hands on Mickey’s ass cheeks to protect him from grinding on the wall. 

Ian stopped for just a second, licking the precum off of Mickey’s tip, only to suck his fingers into his mouth. He looked up at Mickey with puffy, shining lips and pulled his fingers from his mouth. Mickey opened his eyes but didn't let up on biting his bottom lip, and nodding vigorously as he got the question of consent Ian was asking for. Knowing that Mickey was ready, Ian slipped his first, slick finger inside of Mickey, moving it in and out as he once again took Mickey’s dick in his mouth. “Oh fuck-” Mickey moan, signaling for Ian to hurry up and prep him so they could fuck before Mickey came. 

Still bobbing his head, happy to feel Mickey’s hand on his buzzed head. Ian knew Mickey wanted Ian to grow his hair out more so he could pull on it, as Ian did to him. He’d jokingly ask how long Ian planned on keeping the short ass, army look going and Ian got his message. Ian had slipped his second finger in and was stroking in and out, wanting to smile at the noises Mickey was finally letting him hear. He knew exactly how to move his fingers to hit all the right spots to make Mickey squirm. To make Mickey tell him to stop because he couldn't last any longer. He slipped in a third finger and it was barely in for long. “You- come up- come up! I'm gon- com’ere” Mickey called. Ian stood up, taking his shirt off first and throwing it aside. He unbuckled his own pants and slipped them down. As they slid down his legs he reached down to get the lube pack he carried on him. “Fuckin’ condom again?” Mickey asked impatiently as he faced the wall. “No condom, just a lube pack, that alright?” Ian asked ripping the packet. “Just hurry up” Mickey panted, grinding back on Ian’s hard dick, stroking his own. Mickey was unwilling to admit that was what he was hoping for most. Ian lined himself up to Mickey, throwing his hand above Mickey’s to rest on the wall and pushed into him. A moan was all he heard from Mickey, aside from him speeding up his hand to match Ian’s hard thrusts.

Ian’s head was cradled into Mickey’s neck as they both liked but he wasn't kissing or sucking on his skin, like Ian wanted to do more than anything. Ian loved Mickey’s smell, Mickey seemed to know that too. But Ian refused to kiss any part of Mickey unless Mickey wanted him to, not wanting to cross any unwritten boundaries. “There- ther- fuck Galla-” Mickey stopped as he nearly moaned Gallagher’s name, Ian pushed harder and faster, moving his face deeper into Mickey’s neck. Ian could swear that it felt like Mickey was pushing his head onto Ian, getting them as close as he could. Ian ghosted his hand over Mickey’s, which was jerking himself at a pace almost identical to Ian’s. “Can I?” Ian spoke into Mickey’s skin, asking Mickey if he could touch him. Mickey nodded and slightly moaned, silently begging. When Mickey didn't remove his own hand Ian understood that he was asking Ian to place his over Mickey’s. Lightly placing it at first, just to confirm this is what Mickey had been asking for, Ian began stroking Mickey with his hand over his, when Mickey didn't push him off. 

“Fuck- I'm g- gonna cum” Ian moaned into Mickey’s skin, his thrusts not losing pace. Mickey bit down on his lip, “Do it- do it” Mickey encouraged, smiling. Ian lifted his head from the crook of Mickey’s neck, to moan into Mickey’s ear as he came inside him. Mickey was incredibly pleased to finally get to enjoy the feeling again, the feeling of Ian’s release pushing Mickey closer to his own. “Fuck-” Mickey moaned as Ian picked his pace back up, determined to make Mickey cum. Seconds later, he came all over their hands. “Jesus,” Ian said as he pulled out slowly and pulled his pants up. He reached in his back pocket for the tissue packet he carries to clean Mickey up. 

“Here,” he said handing one to Mickey for his front while he cleaned up Mickey’s legs and ass. “Thanks,” Mickey said. He used to refuse to let Ian touch him after sex but once, before he went to juvie the most recent time, they were rushing. Ian asked Mickey if he could help and Mickey realized he liked it, he liked when Gallagher would touch him softly when they finished and not pick on him for allowing it. 

“Hey uh, you wanna sneak into a movie?” Ian asked, sliding his t-shirt back on. “Yeah,” Mickey shrugged, throwing his tissue aside, “Which?” “I heard ‘Oblivion’’s good,” Ian responded, wiping his hand. “‘S got Tom Cruise”. “Hold on- you got a thing for Tom Cruise?” Mickey asked as they began walking towards the L station. “No I'm just sayin’ he's in it and it looks good.” Ian defended himself. “Right, right” Mickey nodded, smiling “‘S a bonus?” Ian shrugged. “Yeah” he smiled as Mickey pushed him, pushing Mickey back as they walked.


End file.
